


Eternally Damned

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [110]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, Established relationship?, Guilty John, M/M, Mentions of Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's take on Sam and Dean's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 20 Dead Man's Blood
> 
> Tbh I actually don't like the idea of Weechesters.

John was very, very concerned about his sons.

He could see it since they were young, the closeness and the intimate whispers into each others ears. The tight hugs and the little pecks they would give each other when John was facing away. He could remember the days when Sam was in his early teens, and he would beg Dean to sleep in bed with him, and every time he asked, Dean would crawl in next to his little brother. John noticed it of course, but he figured it was the aftermath of teaching his kids how to shoot monsters when they were six years old. He never bothered to fix it.

Now however, he could see how bad it had gotten. As Sam picked fights with him and John fought back, Dean twitched like he wanted to jump in between them, and when they worst of the argument had passed, Dean would always take his little brother aside and whisper softly to him with his arms around him. Sometimes, if John looked closely enough, he could see the fondness in Dean's eyes as his hugged Sam, or Sam's thumb as it rubbed circles into Dean's shoulder blade.

He wished more than anything that he could have stopped his sons inevitable damnation.


End file.
